


Not Going to Plan

by invisible_aliens



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Plotting, but it's Simon this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_aliens/pseuds/invisible_aliens
Summary: Simon decides to steal Dev and Niall from Baz, as revenge for him stealing Agatha. (He is the reason she broke up with him. Isn't she?)Written for the Carry On Countdown 2018, Day 22: Revenge





	Not Going to Plan

**SIMON**

Agatha didn't _say_ Baz was the reason she broke up with me, but I know he was. I know he stole her from me.

“She's her own person, Simon,” Penny scolded me. “She can't be stolen from you by anyone!”

But he did trick her somehow, and I plan to get revenge. By stealing someone from him.

Baz doesn't have many friends, but he does have two minions. And he always looks down on them. How hard can it be to befriend them, and get them to stop following Baz around?

The first step is to come up with a situation where I can talk to them without raising suspicion.

I get a chance when organising a game of football, and we don't have enough people for a decent game yet. Gareth is keen to play, and Penny doesn't mind. Keris happily joins in, and therefore so does Trixie. We even convince Agatha to play!

But I know we will have more fun if we have a couple of extra players. So I call out to Dev and Niall as they walk past. “Hey, do you want to come and play with us?”

(I don't sound as casual as I'd hoped.)

But Baz is off training with the official school team, and so they turn and shrug to each other before jogging over to join in.

Penny gives me a funny look, but no one else seems to find it strange.

It's a good game. I get Dev and Niall to team up with Penny and I, and we manage to win. We're all tired and out of breath when we finish. I smile at Dev.

“That was some brilliant defence,” I say. “You should come and play more often.”

“Thanks,” he says, kind but confused.

It's also now afternoon tea time, so we all end up walking over to the dining hall together.

“Have you played much?” I ask Dev.

He shrugs. “Never seriously, but I was in my local team before I came to Watford.”

It's the friendliest conversation we've ever had.

 

The games become a regular thing, every week while the school team is training. (They use the pitch, of course, so we have to use the Great Lawn. I actually prefer it, in some ways. It's easier to choose how big you want your field.) We change the teams up between each game, but my plan is starting to work. Niall grins at me and says, “Good job,” when I score a goal. Dev and I high-five after a joint effort in defence.

And it's not just me. Keris and Dev work together amazingly well in defence, barely needing to say a word to each other as they keep out the other team. (We often separate them as to not give one team a huge advantage.)

It's all part of the plan, though. I know Penny suspects something, but she hasn't said anything yet.

 

The next step is to sit with them during afternoon tea afterwards. I plonk myself down at a table in our usual spot halfway through an animated discussion about the game we've just finished, and Dev and Niall sit opposite me to continue the conversation.

“I can't believe Gareth missed,” says Niall. “He had all the time in the world!”

Baz comes in late after training, and frowns when he sees us all sitting together. I have no idea what he's going to do. Demand Dev and Niall sit with him? Sit on his own?

Instead, he sits down right next to Niall without a fuss. “Hello, Snow,” he says, without even a hint of malice.

“Uh… Hey,” I say. (What's his plan?)

But he just asks us how the game went, and nods along to our conversation.

 

When the school team's season ends, and they stop training, Baz joins our games.

And that's how it starts. Every meal after that, Baz, Niall and Dev sit with Penny, Agatha and I. Baz starts being… _Friendly_.

My plan has been an absolute failure.

I finally admit it all to Penny.

“You were trying to steal _Dev and Niall_ for Baz?” she laughs. “To get him back for Agatha? That makes no sense at all! Baz and Agatha never spent any time together, and now we're all always sitting together!”

Damn it, she right. “Maybe he wanted me to do this!”

She sighs. “You need to stop thinking of Baz as the enemy. He's your friend now. All three of them are. Isn't that enough?”

But somehow, it's not.

  


**BAZ**

I don't know what's got into Simon lately, but I like it. Somehow, we've become friends.

I should have known it wasn't going to last.

“This was your plan, wasn't it?” he growls one night in our room. “You're trying to get close to Agatha!”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Snow?”

He flinches. (I've been calling him Simon recently.)

“I don't care about _getting_ _close_ to Agatha,” I say.

“It's part of your plot!” he insists. “You're always plotting!”

“Am I? How do I know you're not plotting? You're the one who's been suspiciously friendly lately. I was just hoping that you finally wanted to become friends.”

I slump on my bed. Of _course_ it's too good to be true.

Simon looks guilty. “I guess I was sort of… plotting.”

I raise my eyebrow. “To do what? Become friends with me and then throw it away? Because it's worked. Congratulations.”

“I was trying… To steal Dev and Niall from you, because you stole Agatha from me.” He looks at the floor in shame.

“Agatha left you because your relationship wasn't working out! I don't want a relationship with her at all!” I let out a weak laugh. “I can't believe that after all this time, it turned out it was you who was plotting.”

He's standing by his bed thoughtfully. “You mean… You _want_ to be friends with me?”

“Of course I do. You're fucking brilliant, even if you are a disgrace.”

“I'm sorry,” he says, hesitantly coming to sit next to me. “It's just hard to trust you, since we fought for so long.”

 _Fought._ Past tense. Does that mean he doesn't want to fight any more?

“I guess I just find it hard to trust you, too,” I say.

“Let’s agree to no more plotting, or accusing each other of plotting.”

I nod.

Before, I would have growled at him to get off my bed.

But not now.

Our eyes meet, and Simon leans in, his breath shaking.

I lean in to meet him, and our mouths meet for the briefest of moments. It's too long to bear and nowhere near long enough, all at the same time.

Simon is smiling when we pull away.

“Can we… Do that again?” he asks.

I put my arm around his waist and pull him close.

“Of course.”


End file.
